I wouldn't change a thing
by generalhospital4life
Summary: How does Kristina deal with the drama in her life? sorry this is so short.. I am going to start writing the second chapter now
1. Chapter 1

Kristina locked the door to the bathroom as she sat down on the toilet seat. She took out the stick, and carefully placed it under her, hoping that she wasn't pregnant.

15 minutes later she looked down at the stick which had a pink plus sign. She just stared at it and started to cry. A million thoughts raced through her head, how could she let this happen, what would Johnny say, what would her father do, would people pressure her to have an abortion? her thoughts were interupted when Molly knocked on the door and shouted "Krissy, are you ok? you've been in there for like half an hour!" Kristina quickly put the stick back in the brown bag and carefully placed it in her backpack. Then she quickly splashed some water on her face and walked out and told her sister "Molly, I'm ok, I'm just not feeling well right now, can you please tell mom that I am in my room and that I am just going to rest for tonight." Molly gave her sister a look that said, I don't really believe you but ok and then walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Kristina got to her room she went to her bed and curled up into a ball and started to cry. She continued like this until Molly walked in and sat down next to her. She said "Krissy, I know that there is something else going on. Please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

Kristina looked at her sister and decided that she had to tell someone so she said "Molly, I'm pregnant." Her sister looked at her and then jumped up and gave her a big hug. She shrieked "Krissy, that's nothing to cry about! That's wonderful!" Kristina looked at her sister and said "Johnny's the father." Molly calmed down a bit but still was enthusiastic when she said "well I'm sure he will support you," Kristina nodded her head and told her "It's not that Johnny won't help, it's just that I'm afraid of what dad and Jason will do." Molly nodded her head and reached over and gave her sister a hug, and that was how they stayed until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristina woke up to find that her family had gone out. She smiled, thinking that it gave her a chance to go and talk to Johnny. So she started to get up, but when she did she got a sharp pain in her side, and fainted.

About an hour or so later Molly and Alexis arrived back home. Molly shouted to her mom "I'm gonna go see if Krissy's awake yet!" And ran to her sister's room.

When she saw Kristina laying on the ground unconscious she shrieked and screamed as loud as she could. Hearing this Alexis walked over, and asked her youngest daughter what was wrong. It was then that she saw Kristina on the floor. She ran over to her and told Molly to "call aunt Robin, and tell her that we are bringing Kristina in!" Molly obeyed and ran to the phone.

Alexis looked down at her daughter, scooped her up into her hands and started to walk to the door. Molly trailed behind them holding her mother's purse and car keys.

Alexis carried Kristina up the flight of stairs and was immediately greeted by Robin, who was waiting with a gurney. They quickly wheeled Kristina into an exam room where Robin began a battery of tests. Alexis turned to Molly who was standing in the corner of the room crying. She walked over to her youngest daughter, picked her up and rocked back and forth, trying to get the girls tears to stop. Robin turned around and asked Alexis "Could you and Molly please wait outside? I think it would be easier for everyone." Alexis reluctantly left with a sleeping Molly in her arms.

A few minutes later Kristina's eyes began to flicker open. She immediately grabbed her stomach and whispered with her teeth clenched "Robin, why does it hurt so much?" Her aunt turned toward her, and told her "I'm not sure, but I promise Krissy I will figure out why your stomach is hurting." Kristina started to cry again. She took Robins hands away from the machine and said "Robin, I'm pregnant." Robin nodded and left the room.

Robin walked over to the nurses station and paged . She then walked back into Kristina's exam room, looked her niece is the eyes and asked "Who knows?" Kristina then told her "Only you and Molly" Robin nodded and then explained "I just paged . She is the OBGYN, I am going to have her perform an ultrasound on you. Also Krissy, I really think that you should tell your parents." Kristina nodded and said "I will, after the ultrasound." Robin nodded and left the room, wanting to give Kristina a few minutes alone.

Robin walked towards Alexis and said "Kristina is ok, she is getting a few more tests and should be ok to leave in the next few days." Alexis let the relief wash over her. Then she asked "Can I go in and see her?" Robin nodded her head no. and then said "she has a few more tests, when those are all done you and Molly can go in." Alexis nodded. disappointed but happy to hear some good news.

Kelly wheeled the ultrasound machine into Kristina's room. She introduced herself saying "Hi Kristina, I'm , I will be performing your ultrasound." Kristina nodded and lifted her shirt up. When the gel went on, she felt a shiver go down her spine. looked at her and said "cold huh." Kristina nodded and asked "Is my baby ok?" The Dr. nodded and said "your baby is perfectly healthy, but you do know that you are far enough a long for me to determine the sex. So Kristina do you want to know?" Kristina nodded her head and said "congratulations sweetie, your having a baby girl." Kristina smiled and then started to cry. Not wanting to interrupt her special moment Kelly printed the ultrasound handed it to her patient and wheeled the machine out.

A few minutes later Robin walked in. Kristina looked up and ushered her into the room. Robin sat down on the bed and Kristina showed her the ultrasound, and said "I'm having a baby girl." Robin just smiled and hugged her little niece. a few minutes later Kristina asked "Robin, do you think you could get my mom now? I'm going to tell her." Robin nodded and left to get Alexis.

Alexis held Molly's hand as they walked to Kristina's room. But as soon as they were inside Molly shrieked and ran over to her sister, giving her a giant hug. Kristina scooted over in her bed and made room for Molly to lay down with her. Alexis walked over and sat on the bed with her girls. Kristina looked at her mother and said "mom, I have something really important that I need to tell you." Alexis replied "You know you can tell me anything honey" she sighed and then told her mom, "I'm pregnant" Alexis gasped and then asked "who is the father?" Kristina told her "It's Johnny mom." Alexis just sat there, until finally she said "Kristina, when I was your age I got pregnant to. That's when I had Sam. So I am not going to ask you to get an abortion. This doesn't mean I'm not upset, but honey I just want you to know that I will love you no matter what." With that Kristina started to cry again.

Sam ran into her sisters hospital room with a bag of food from Kelly's. Kristina immediately motioned for her to come in. she walked over to her sister and gave her a big hug. Kristina looked her sister up and down and finally said "Sam, your not going to like this, but I have already told mom and Molly. I'm pregnant and Johnny's the father. But before you say anything, mom already told me that I don't need to have an abortion and that she will still love me no matter what. And I really need the same kind of support from you." Sam just looked at her sister, gave her a little smile and said "guess what Krissy! I'm pregnant too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kristina looked up at her sister, giving her a questioning look. "Sammie, your really pregnant? That's so wonderful! Now we can go through this together!" Kristina said to her sister. Sam just nodded and rushed out of the room.

Alexis looked up from her lap and saw Sam running towards her tears in her eyes. "What happened Sam? Is Kristina ok?" She questioned. "She's fine mom, it's just that I can't believe that she's pregnant and so young. And I know it's selfish but Jase and i had to try so hard to get pregnant and it just happens to her!" Sam practically yelled. Alexis nodded her head in recognition and replied "Sam, that's not selfish, it's the truth. You should know better than anyone that life isn't fair." Sam thanked her mother and then ran off to find Jason to clear her head on a few things.

Kristina sat up in her bed and dialed Johnny's number. "Hey Johnny it's Kristina. I'm in the hospital and I really need to tell you something, so could you please come?" she said into the phone. "Sure, I'll be there in a few." Johnny replied. A few minutes later, just as promised Johnny walked into her room. In his hands he held a bouquet of Roses. she smiled at the gesture but figured that once she told Johnny the news that he would run for his life. She motioned for him to sit with her. "Johnny, the thing I needed to tell you. It's really big." she told him. "baby, nothing is to big for us to handle" He told her. "Ok then, well I'm pregnant." She finally told him. Johnny immediately started to smile. Kristina seeing his reaction started to cry. Johnny moved closer to her and held her while she fell asleep.

The next day Alexis, Molly, Sam and Johnny were sitting with Kristina when Patrick came in. "Kristina, I'm happy to say that you can go home as soon as you want." Patrick announced. "Thanks Patrick. But why did this happen?" Alexis questioned. "Well her cramping was a cause of over exertion, and stress, so I want her to stay as calm and relaxed as possible." Patrick answered Alexis nodded and followed the DR. out to fill out the release work. Kristina smiled at her family sitting with her. She squeezed Johnny's hand and gave a little smile. A few minutes later Patrick and Alexis came back in with a wheelchair. Kristina looked at Johnny and then Patrick and whined "do I have to?" Patrick nodded and said "Kristina, I am releasing you, but you have to promise me that you will stay off your feet for the next few days because there is still the chance of a miscarriage." Kristina agreed. and Johnny picked her up and placed her in the chair. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside so that Alexis could push her daughter out.

The next day, while sitting in her bed, she called Johnny. "Johnny, I'm suffocating here! They mom and Sam are treating me like I'm 5 years old! I'm leaving home. And if I am going to follow Patricks orders to stay off my feet than I need your help. So if your going to help me you can come over now. Mom and Sam are gone and Molly is in her room doing homework." "Ok Krissy, but if you are leaving home then you are staying at my place. No questions asked, and I will be there within 15 minutes!"Johnny replied Kristina smiled and hung up the phone.

Johnny silently snuck into the Davis household, trying to make sure that Molly wouldn't see him. When he got to Kristina's room he saw her lying on her bed using her laptop. When she saw him she squealed, happy that he had come. Johnny walked over to her and scooped her up, Carrying her to his car. When they reached his house Johnny laid her on his couch, asking her if she needed anything. Of course she said no, but he brought her some tea anyways. Kristina politely thanked him and quickly fell asleep.

Johnny lifted himself up from the couch, walked over to his guards and told them that no one was to go in or out of the room except him. They nodded and Johnny was off. He got into his car and told the driver that he needed to go to the store. Once there he walked over to the electronics section and picked out a nice laptop, and MP3 player. As he was leaving the store he saw a Tiffany's across the road. Knowing that most women couldn't resist the blue box he walked over. He looked at each case once or twice and finally decided on a ring with X's and O's around the whole thing, and a necklace that had the signature tiffany's key. Satisfied by his purchases Johnny walked back to his car and drove home.


End file.
